<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ultimatum by Jenniboo311</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178153">Ultimatum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311'>Jenniboo311</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ABCs of Spider-Man Identity Reveals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gun Violence, High School, Identity Reveal, School Shootings, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, peter is a teacher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniboo311/pseuds/Jenniboo311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, listen up," the apparent leader says, left hand on his hip and the other aiming the gun at the ceiling casually. "One of you little maggots stole something from me, and I want it back." His eyes sweep the room but when he gets nothing except uneasy shuffling and sniffling he loses whatever composure he had. "The energy core! It went missing from our warehouse and we tracked it here. I know it's here, you little shits, so cough it up or I'm going to start playing eenie meenie miney moe with your little friends." Still nothing. He points the gun at the kids in the bleachers, prompting screams and kids ducking down as best they can, as he slowly turns in a circle to encompass the whole room. "Big! Shiny! Purple! The energy core! Now!" He quivers with rage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ABCs of Spider-Man Identity Reveals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal, escapism (to forget that the world is a burning hellscape)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ultimatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've seen so many identity reveals where someone initiates a shooting at Peter's school while he's a student. I thought of this story when I was pondering what it would be like if Peter were a teacher instead...</p><p>I've created a new series for this story. It will be A-Z of different Spidey identity reveals. Yes, it will eventually be in alphabetical order but no, I don't have the patience or discipline to actually write them in the correct order so you get what you get lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Mr. Parker!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter smiles kindly at the gaggle of teens loitering in the hallway in front of a bank of dented grey lockers.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon! Don't forget that worksheet on ionic and covalent bonds is due tomorrow. I already extended the deadline by three days, so there'll be no mercy if it's not on my desk at the beginning of class," Peter lectures dutifully, thick (fake) framed glasses sliding down the end of his nose and adjusting the strap of his overflowing leather satchel higher on his left shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Already got it done!" One kid brags proudly while the others glower at the brown noser resentfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Good!" Peter praises as he walks past without stopping his stride, and the kid positively preens for his favorite teacher. "You've got three minutes until the bell, kiddos! Chop chop!"</p><p> </p><p>The kids groan as he continues past them and he chuckles under his breath. He hadn't ever expected he'd become a high school science teacher, but at thirty three years old and working at his alma mater, Midtown School of Science and Technology, he had to admit he was happy with his lot. He had married his high school sweetheart, Michelle Jones, and they were even starting to discuss the possibility of expanding their family soon. Because life as a nearly middle aged high school teacher, husband, and superhero vigilante wasn't quite hectic enough he had to add a kid in there as well. He must be out of his mind. He can't help the glow of warmth in his chest, however, when he thinks about his loving wife and the idea of a tiny human who is part him and part MJ. With his brilliance and lack of self preservation and MJ's tenacity and attitude, the world won't stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he could even ease back his Spider-Man duties a bit. Step back and support his growing family. Maybe he could pick up that research project Tony has been after him to help with, make use of his degree in biophysics and his doctorate in biochemistry. There's not many things in this world that could make Spider-Man stand down, but for MJ, for their family, he would. Fading into the background wouldn't be so bad if he had his family to love.</p><p> </p><p>He grins to himself as he nears his classroom and, bracing his heightened senses for the loud chatter he can already hear battering through the open door, enters with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, settle down. We've got two chapters to get through today and I'm willing to bet only thirty percent of you actually did the assigned reading."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Attention, Midtown," a deep voice over the PA system interrupts the second last class of the day, trying and almost failing to sound friendly, "Please immediately make your way to the gymnasium for an assembly. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Peter's eyebrows furrow in confusion as a twinge begins in the back of his neck. That didn't sound like Principle Morita. And his receptionist was a woman. Perhaps it was a substitute that Morita had asked to make the announcement, but then why did he have such a bad feeling about this all of a sudden? If it's one thing he has learned in his nearly twenty years of being Spider-Man, it's to listen to his Spidey sense. Nevertheless, he currently has thirty four students in his charge, so he ushers the fifteen year olds up and out the door in as orderly a manner as they will cooperate with while keeping his eyes peeled.</p><p> </p><p>The other staff he comes across in the hall look mildly puzzled as well, and his impending sense of doom heightens at the fact that he isn't the only one who is confused. What the hell could anyone want with a high school? Peter's heart sinks, maybe a kid brought a weapon to school?</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of twelve chaotic minutes, five hundred and forty two students and eighteen staff and teachers pile into the gym and take their seats in the bleachers. Peter takes his place standing somewhere along the back wall with the other teachers, spread out so they can keep the closest eye on the kids as possible. Once everyone is settled, Peter's Spidey sense screams and he straightens in alarm as several unfriendly looking men with balaclavas covering their faces enter through the main double doors and close them with a clang. A wave of silence sweeps the room as the kids gradually take notice of the intruders, who move to station themselves throughout the room and at the emergency exit.</p><p> </p><p>James Hurley, the beefy Phys. Ed. teacher who works out more than he sleeps, approaches the intruder nearest to him with the best intentions of protecting the students and an indignant, "Just who do you think-" before the guy whips out a gun from his belt and pistol whips him across the face with a sickening thud of metal meeting flesh, dropping him immediately with a spray of blood and a chorus of hysterical screams.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr...?" A new interloper asks, as he is let into the room with a gun to the back of a battered and bloody Principal Morita's head.</p><p> </p><p>Morita stays stubbornly silent as they walk to the center of the gym but the man presses the gun harder against his skull and Morita reluctantly caves, "Hurley. His name is Hurley."</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Hurley!" the man says, though the man in question is without a doubt very unconscious and drooling blood to the shiny wooden floor pressed against his cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Hurley, for giving a practical demonstration of why you need to cooperate with us fully. Let's all behave ourselves and we can go home in one piece to our mommies and daddies."</p><p> </p><p>Several students break into tears and try their best to muffle them in hoodie sleeves. Others are too scared to even react and freeze on the spot. Peter's heart clenches, they shouldn't have to know what this kind of fear feels like. They should be worried about tests, and fitting in a nap after class before they have to start on homework.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the center of the room and he gives his weapon a shove into Morita's head and he stumbles forward but catches himself, straightens, and stands still, glaring daggers at him. The balaclava twitches, probably a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, listen up," the apparent leader says, left hand on his hip and the other aiming the gun at the ceiling casually. "One of you little maggots stole something from me, and I want it back." His eyes sweep the room but when he gets nothing except uneasy shuffling and sniffling he loses whatever composure he had. "The energy core! It went missing from our warehouse and we tracked it here. I know it's here, you little shits, so cough it up or I'm going to start playing eenie meenie miney moe with your little friends." Still nothing. He points the gun at the kids in the bleachers, prompting screams and kids ducking down as best they can, as he slowly turns in a circle to encompass the whole room. "Big! Shiny! Purple! The energy core! Now!" He quivers with rage.</p><p> </p><p>Peter assesses his options.</p><p> </p><p>He does nothing. The kid doesn't fess up - I mean, who would? The guy is probably going to shoot the kid even if he coughs it up - and this wacko starts shooting people. The cops will take several minutes to respond after someone outside starts hearing shots, or maybe they're already on their way since kids these days will text through anything. Who knows how long until they get SWAT or something in here. Several intruders. Several guns. Several minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Several dead bodies, is what that amounts to.</p><p> </p><p>No, not an option. Try again.</p><p> </p><p>Option two, Peter could step in and bring the attention to himself and off the kids. He could take out a handful of angry G.I. Joe wannabes, no trouble. But he wouldn't be able to get to them all before they start shooting. Peter can dodge bullets, but the children behind him can't. And there's only so much bullet dodging before he can no longer use the excuse that the nerdy Science teacher with thick glasses and dress shirts two sizes too big to hide his muscles was just really into martial arts.</p><p> </p><p>"No? Not motivating enough for you?" The head honcho drawls menacingly. "Handguns don't do it for you? What about this?"</p><p> </p><p>A lackey comes forward holding an intimidating looking weapon, Chitauri, glowing at its center with a sickly red light. There's no doubt just by looking at it that it's alien.</p><p> </p><p>"This one turns you inside out. Ever wondered what your insides looked like? Here's your chance." He waves it around and the room volume increases with whines and wails.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up! Give me the core! Now!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter's Spidey sense flares dangerously and he spares a thought for his wife, the "maybe baby" that MJ has been jokingly calling their possible future child, that quiet life, fading into the background of the superhero scene and concentrating on academics and not making his family wonder if he'll come home every night.</p><p> </p><p>These kids have families too, that want them to come home.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, shit. Damn his great power and great responsibility, both. Time to wing it, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Peter shouts, hands held up in surrender as he steps forward. "Don't shoot. Don't shoot."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Trigger Happy swings the weapon around to point directly at Peter and everyone watches in trepidation.</p><p> </p><p>"It's me," Peter blurts, thinking fast off the top of his head, "I took the core. I have it. Please don't hurt anyone else. It's me you want."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that right?" The intruder asks skeptically, rightfully suspicious he is only saying so to save his students.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you," he dismisses, turning to aim the weapon at Chelsea Davis, a quiet girl sitting near the front of the bleachers who always aced every assignment Peter gave her no matter the difficulty.</p><p> </p><p>"The core! It's, uh, purple! And it glows! I have it, I swear!" Peter surges forward, panicked, and gets what he wants when the man focuses on him once more.</p><p> </p><p>"I already said it was purple. That doesn't prove anything." He sneers, moving his finger to the trigger.</p><p> </p><p>Think Peter. You've dealt with this Chitauri crap a lot back in high school.</p><p> </p><p>"It's, uh," he scours his brain, hoping he remembers correctly, "It's like a crystal. Sort of shaped like a tear drop. There are runes on the surface and when you hold it there's almost a strange taste of metal in the back of your throat."</p><p> </p><p>The staff throw scandalized and angry looks at him for daring to bring such a dangerous object into a school full of children and bring this down on all their heads. The kids look betrayed that their favorite teacher would put them in danger like this. Glancing at the principal's furious eyes, Peter can see his imminent dismissal from his teaching post looming. If he survives first, that is.</p><p> </p><p>Sufficiently convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt, the leader focuses totally on Peter.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it? Why did you take it? How did you get it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, well, I teach Science so I find the technology fascinating. I heard a rumor about the warehouse housing old Chitauri tech." Not a lie.  He had caught wind of it a few days ago and had been scoping the operation the past couple nights instead of jumping in, webs blazing. Part of the agreement around the discussion of the "maybe baby" was that he would start taking less risks. He certainly regretted his caution now. "I snuck in and swiped it, thought it looked cool." That's probably why the kid, whichever kid it was, took it. "Wanted to study it. For science," he can't help throwing in, to his secret amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Get it. Now." He doesn't seem amused.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, why don't you all come with me, and I'll show you where it is?"  The sooner he could get them all away from the innocent civilians the better.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You'll be going with two of my men and you'll be bringing it back here. The rest of us will be staying here to keep the kiddies company." His cold gaze sweeps over the cowering children, making them duck their heads and whimper, hugging themselves. Two men step forward, holding guns of their own.</p><p> </p><p>Well, shit. He could take out these two yahoos as soon as they get clear of the gym but then what was he going to do when he returned empty handed? Mr. Trigger Happy was going to get trigger happy. Nothing for it. He kisses his dream of beautiful babies and a life of anonymity goodbye. Who was he kidding, anyway? 'Great responsibility' doesn't give a shit about flying under the radar. As Deadpool always tells him, time for maximum effort.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them begin walking to the double doors, all eyes fixed on Peter, and he takes a steadying breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I've just had a thought," Peter says, with a dash of snark. The teachers in his field of view trade cautious looks at Peter's suddenly confident tone and relaxed face.</p><p> </p><p>The leader sighs heavily and growls, "And what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't bargain with criminals."</p><p> </p><p>"You what-?"</p><p> </p><p>The vigilante drops into a crouch and sweeps the legs out from under the thugs on either side of him and they crash to the floor with a grunt. He pops up effortlessly facing the leader and with impeccable aim, shoots a trip mine to the rafters above his head. The ceiling is high, but his tech is good and it still triggers and sucks him up with a shriek to dangle helplessly from a beam. Thankfully, he drops the angry looking gun.</p><p> </p><p>Before moving along, he aims each wrist at the two men at his feet blinking dumbly up at him and fires a blast of web to cocoon them to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"You fellas stay here and think about your life choices."</p><p> </p><p>Peter stalks forward, all eyes on him now considerably wider, and easily disarms and drops the last few guys. He considers it a personal victory that they didn't even get a shot off. Luckily they didn't anticipate needing a larger entourage for a high school, or else he might not have been so lucky. Guess he's got his evening planned at the warehouse, taking out the rest of the operation before they can scatter like mice.</p><p> </p><p>With the danger now passed, many let out sighs and sobs of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude," one of the stoner kids drawls, eyes wide as saucers as Peter secures the fallen weapons, "Nerdy Mr. Parker is Spider-Man? How much weed did I smoke at lunch?!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone hears his comment in the sudden silence, and several people explode in laughter, sounding as though they're bordering on hysterical. Peter smirks but levels the kid with a chastising look that says, <em>I'll excuse you for now because you're traumatized but don't think you're escaping that comment and you'll be seeing me in my office later.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Peter says decisively, hands on his hips and assuming command of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohmigod he's doing the Spider-Man voice!" Someone says, not quite low enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Who has it? You're safe now, but you've gotta come clean."</p><p> </p><p>Nobody responds so he furrows his brows and sternly orders, "Cough it up!"</p><p> </p><p>One of the popular boys who made a name for himself by causing trouble all year jerks up out of his chair, white as a ghost, but looks frozen to his spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Come," Peter beckons with his index and middle fingers, brooking no nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>The kid gulps at the unusually stern, mild mannered Science teacher. Like a zombie rising from his grave and learning to walk he staggers towards Peter, looking like he's about to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>Peter holds out his hand. "Gently. The core is a bomb, and can be triggered by radiation. Gently."</p><p> </p><p>Peter didn't think the kid could get any paler but he was wrong. As asked, he pulls the core from his pocket, shiny and purple as described, and deposits it in Peter's grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Technology is neat. Alien technology is even neater," Peter says to him, before he can stagger off. "But it's also dangerous, when we play with things that we don't understand. In future, how about we don't steal alien energy core bombs and bring them to our high schools?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter internally facepalms, as if he also didn't steal an alien energy core bomb and bring it on his high school field trip. He wisely chooses not to bring that up.</p><p> </p><p>The kid nods furiously. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighs heavily, but decides not to lie to him "That's up to Principal Morita and your guardians on the small scale, and law enforcement on the larger scale." The kid gulps.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone hurt?" Peter asks, looking around the room. Relieved, he sees heads shaking in the negative.</p><p> </p><p>The relief is short lived when he sees cell phones coming out in droves, filming and posting on Twitter. Guess he won't have the luxury of waiting until he's done here to raid the warehouse. He pulls out his cell phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Call the police," he says to a group of his colleagues clumped together, and trusts that they will take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>He types in a phone number and waits while it rings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey baby cakes, how's my favorite nerd?"</p><p> </p><p>"Deadpool," Peter greets, causing many dropped jaws. "I need a favour. Right now, if you're able."</p><p> </p><p>"Anything for you, Spidey," Wade answers adoringly.</p><p> </p><p>"That warehouse I've been casing, the op is blown. I need to raid it before they scatter but I can't get away. Can you take care of it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You got it!"</p><p> </p><p>"And you're going to play nice," the vigilante reminds him, chidingly. "I swear to God if I get word you dismembered anyone, DP, we're gonna have a problem." Out of the corner of his eye he sees the English teacher, Ms. Andrews, clutch her nonexistent pearls.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem! I can play nice! I can play the nicest! Just you wait and see!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Thanks. Be careful with the Chitauri tech, Wade. Touch base with me later if I haven't been arrested for evading law enforcement for the last twenty years as a superhero vigilante."</p><p> </p><p>"You got it!" Wade chirps, not blinking an eye, and they end the call.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Morita says pointedly, after a long silence. "Spider-Man huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter blinks slowly and gives him a helpless shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"That certainly explains your teenage years in my school, Parker."</p><p> </p><p>Peter's lips twitch and they both bark out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Are those glasses even real?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter laughs again and takes them off his face, looking at them a moment before tossing them over his shoulder and admitting, "No."</p><p> </p><p>"The ill-fitting clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"To make me look scrawny. All part of hiding in plain sight."</p><p> </p><p>"The terrible Science puns?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, that's just 'cuz I think I'm hilarious and really am that much of a dork," Peter admits, fondly thinking of his wife and her favorite insult for him. <em>Loser.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Police are on their way," one of his colleagues pipes in, ear glued to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, everyone stay in their seats and stay calm. We'll be out of here soon. And Peter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Peter asks, somewhat nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Morita gives him a small smile, "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Peter lets out the breath he was holding and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Parker?" A kid from his class shouts from midway up the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" Peter answers cautiously, expecting the beginning of an onslaught of questions about Spider-Man.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we get another extension on our paper?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Don't forget to subscribe to me if you want to see the other fics in this series. If you liked it, feel free to leave me a kudos or a comment. Tell me what you liked! Leave me a quote of your fave part! Or, let me know if you reread it! I love and am thankful for each and every one of you. Thanks for reading!</p><p>I've just started tumblr, @jenniboo311. I'll be occasionally posting sneak peeks and stuff, so feel free to come find me! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>